


Ghosts of the Past

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Halloween Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Royai Halloween Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Hawkeye Manor is haunted by the ghosts of the past. Riza can't quite handle it.





	Ghosts of the Past

The house had been empty for years when Riza pushed open the door. She looked around the old sitting room, the furniture dusty with disuse. She only been there a few weeks after her father passed - as soon as he was gone, so was she. His ghost still haunted the halls, his presence overbearing even in his death.

“When was the last time you came home?” Roy asked, following her into the house.

“I left two weeks after the funeral.”

“And then?”

“I left. Two weeks. After the funeral.” She repeated slowly, shivering. This place was no home. It was just a building.

_ Riza… _

She turned, the wind in the room sounding like  _ his _ voice. But her father was dead, dead and gone.

“Riza… it’s your home.”

“It was never a home. It’s never been a home. It’s… a residence. Nothing more.” She walked brusquely through the house, her whole body trembling as a chill crept over her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and the cool air rushed over her body.

_ Riza… Why did you leave me…? _

She whirled around, but the only one behind her was Roy. He reached out to steady her, his hands gripping her shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

“I… I’m fine.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Riza. Are you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded, her mouth growing dry. It wasn’t a ghost. There wasn’t anything there. Just her and Roy and an empty house. Her father was dead. He wasn’t there.

“Let’s just… Get ourselves settled. I’m tired.”

“Sure,” he murmured. He walked her down to her room, and then left her alone. Riza walked around her old room, letting her hands run along the wooden walls.

_ Riza… _

She jumped as she heard his voice again. He wasn’t here, it wasn’t real. She knew that it was just the wind, just the creaking of the old house, not used to people in it after nearly two years.

_ Riza… You left me… You gave my research to him… _

“I-I’m sorry, Father…”

_ You left, Riza… Why would you leave me…? _

“You’re dead! You’re not real! Why won’t you just die!?”

The door to her room flew open. “Riza… Riza, calm down. Breathe. What’s wrong?” She blinked. Roy was there, his hands reaching out for her. She let him embrace her, tears falling for the first time. “It’s okay… It’s okay… I’m here, Riza.”

“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

She felt them moving, felt him press her shoulders. She sank onto her bed, Roy sitting next to her, his arm going over her shoulder. “You never even grieved, did you?”

“I-I didn’t have the time. I had to… I had to be myself. Be strong. He never loved me anyways.”

“Shh… Shh…” He stroked her hair gently. “It’s alright Riza.”

“I-I can still hear him.”

“It’s just the wind. He’s not really here, Riza. He’s not here, but I am. I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.”

She nodded, letting his presence soothe her. It wasn’t real.  _ He _ wasn’t real. It was just her, and Roy. No matter how haunted she felt, he would be there to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
